Where Did You Go?
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Sanji muses over the newly revealed romantic relationship among his nakama as he scrubs dishes. It shouldn't be bothering him this much, nothing's changed really anyway, so why does he feel so lost. He has no right to whine about something that wasn't his in the first place, but still... For Sketcher on her special day!


_Hehe, what the heck am I even upset for?_

Sanji continued silently scrubbing away at the sink of dishes that had resulted from the evening's dinner. Technically it was Usopp and Chopper's night to wash dishes but he wanted the alone time, uninterrupted by his crew-mates that would pester him questions he didn't like his answers to.

 _You're a pretty sad excuse for a man, Sanji, if this how you feel about your supposed friends' happiness. Tch, am I really that selfish?_

Everyone assumed his stares were those of jealousy for the swordsman who had beaten him out for the prize of the lovely archaeologist's heart; they were partially right, he was jealous. After the fuss he had thrown when they formally announced the relationship to the crew it was easy for his friends to misinterpret his longing glances as the result of his chivalrous tendencies and infamous want of all women. He didn't want Robin though, at least not seriously. She was a beautiful woman and a dear nakama no less, thus he enjoyed spoiling her and treating as the delicate flower she was, but it didn't go beyond that. True, if she had ever shown an interest in him romantically he would have jumped at the opportunity to be her loyal companion and make her happy. That was the role of every knight after all, to dutifully serve his lovely charge, and he was more than happy to perform for a woman who held such a place in his heart as she and Nami did. She never had though, and deep down he knew they weren't the perfect match like it was suppose to be. His desire for her was a strange mix of the immediate sexual attraction he had felt slowly ebb away since she first joined and the caring friendship they had developed through years of living together and fighting to protect the same group of people as well as each other.

No, he wasn't in love with Nico Robin, that was clear. He hadn't lost anything he believed was his when she gave her heart to another man. The man she had given it to was a different story for the chef however.

He wasn't the only one who had notice the difference in Zoro since he and the archaeologist had announced their feelings for each other. It took more and more effort from him to get a rise out of Zoro now, as if he couldn't be bothered with every petty squabble like before. When they docked to resupply, Robin was now the only one tasked with making sure the moss-head didn't wander off and get lost, a task that had usually fallen on his shoulders in the past. Battles used to be a competition between the pair for bragging rights, but now the swordsman's focus seemed to shift between protecting his new lover and watching in awe as she took out half an army single-handed and with relative ease. Even the earlier mornings when the green-haired man would usually come and get a bottle of water for sunrise training while he himself was prepping for breakfast were no longer a moment for their philosophical discussions. No, Zoro would come in, grab bottle of water from the fridge and pour coffee into a single mug, no doubt for his girlfriend who was waking up at this time as well, and leave with only a few insults traded between them. The swordsman simply couldn't be bothered to entertain him anymore.

Sanji had watched the change wordlessly, masking his frustration with insults to the man, and his hurt with flowery words to the historian. He hated how much it bothered him, that it bothered him at all was ridiculous. He hadn't really lost anything, Zoro was still around, they still talked and even fought occasionally, and he had even convince the man to help him clean the dining room while they were alone on the ship, but that was a few weeks ago now. "Crap." Sanji tossed the skillet he was scrubbing into soapy water, withdrawing his hands and quickly drying them on the dishtowel before pulling his lighter out. _Stupid moss for brains. Stupid, crappy swordsman. Idiot cyclops. Dum-_ "Zoro.", breathed the cook, giving up on trying to get a spark from his lighter. "Crap, I haven't felt this since back with the Old Man."

He hadn't ever known a blood family like some of the others had. Parents, brothers, sisters, they were just words, vague terms that he could never truly understand since he didn't have them. If he had to guess what having a father was like, he would say it was similar to what he had with Zeff. An older man that taught you the ways of the world, passed down their legacy to you, and encouraged your dreams, or something like that. And brothers, he'd guess what he felt for Zoro was a close as it got. They were rivals, constantly trying to best each other, but more than that, they wanted to see the other improve, to get stronger and be there beside them. They argued and fought over stupid things, but they would just as soon spill their guts to each other over a half-empty mug in the dead of night. They had thrown attacks at each other and stepped in front of enemies to protect one another as well. They had an understanding, one that Sanji longed for, and that he hadn't found with any of the other Straw Hats.

 _Get it together, cook. You're acting like a lovesick school-girl who lost her crush to someone else, or a dopey kid who's big brother won't pay attention to him anymore. Gah, you're pathetic, just be happy that they're happy. Tch, if I didn't hate his guts so much I would ask to maybe train with him or for him to help me stock up on drinks for the crew, but...I doubt he'd want to now. Maybe I should have treated him more like Ace and Luffy acted with each other, maybe he wouldn't have repla- no this is completely different. He didn't replace me, he just...crap._

"Yo, Crap Cook, you spacing out again?", came a cocky voice from the doorway.

Sanji looked up to see the swordsman walking towards him, yawning and scratching his head like normal.

"Tch, some people like to meditate on their thoughts, Moss Head. Though I doubt you'd understand since you're too stupid to even make thoughts worth thinking about.", he shot back. _Just go away and go sit on deck with Robin. Talk with her while she sits in your lap and reads, and you freaking joke with her._

"Like you're so smart, probably just thinking pervy thoughts about your precious Nami-swan.", mocked Zoro.

"Tch, at least I can appreciate the fairer sex unlik-", started the chef only to stop midway through the insult. _Can't say that anymore._

"Hehe, looks like someone's gonna have to make some new comebacks, Love Cook. Not that your old ones were very good in the first place."

"Whatever, Idiot.", huffed Sanji, pulling his lighter out again in vain. He didn't expect to get a light, but having something to distract him was helpful in maintaining his cool.

"But speaking of 'the fairer sex', that witch is making me go out and pick up all these packages of clothes and crap that she bought today from the stores around town, and you're coming with.", said Zoro.

"Why would you ask me?", asked the chef, trying to mask his eagerness with cool disdain.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling, Curly.", said Zoro cockily. "The others guys can't carry as much as you, well aside from Luffy, but he's a headache on his own just trying to keep him from ticking off the locals. You're the best option, grant it you don't pass out from a nosebleed like the sad pervert you are."

"For someone who's having to do this from fear of being in debt to a five-foot-seven girl, you're being a little presumptuous.", said Sanji. "Why don't you try telling me you want me to go along, I know you can't do it on your own or you'll get lost? And I could have plans tonight for all you know, so try again."

"Tch, I'm not a beggar, and it's not like I want you along, Mr. Nosebleed.", said Zoro angrily.

 _Knew it, he just wants me help to make the process go faster since I can keep us on course and lift close to what he can. That way he can get back to Robin quicker._

"-en acting weird lately, and Robin thought it would be a good idea if I asked you to come, but fine.", finished the swordsman, snapping Sanji out of his thoughts as he watched the man turned and head for the exit.

"Wait, what was that?", called Sanji.

"Gah, you really are out of it, Love Cook."

"Yeah, yeah, just repeat what you said."

"I was saying how you've been acting off for awhile now. I mentioned it to Robin to see if she noticed and she thought it'd be a good idea to ask you to come with me, but I can tell you're busy, so I'll just take Fr-", said Zoro.

"Let's go, Idiot.", said the chef, jamming his hands in his pockets and passing the confused swordsman as he headed for the ladder.

"What about your important plans for tonight?"

"Just shut up and let's get going, Crappy Swordsman.", muttered Sanji as his hand connected with the wooden ladder that led up to the deck. He paused when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it once before withdrawing again. He turned to see Zoro giving him a warm smile, surprised by the other man's action.

"Glad to see you acting like yourself again. It was bugging me seeing you all weird and bothered."

 _He noticed that._ "Yeah, whatever.", said Sanji, grasping another rung to begin climbing when he felt Zoro's hand pull him back once again. "What now?"

"Just thought you might want to take that apron off before we leave, Nosebleed."

Sanji looked down to see the panda apron still covering his button-down shirt, his cheeks flaring up even more than Zoro's comments had.

"I personally think it makes you look like a prince, you know the one from Okam-", started Zoro only to be interrupted by having to block the cook's kick. "Tch, I'll wait on deck for you to finish changing, Princess.", he laughed, lowering his swords back to his side and climbing up the rungs.

Sanji leaned back against the wall after he heard the hatch click back into place, letting out a deep breath as he sunk to the floor. _Stupid swordsman, making me miss him and his stupid remarks. I'm-I'm really happy though.,_ thought Sanji, grinning into his hand as his vision blurred. _I missed this, Zoro. Maybe I should tell you that, huh, Brother? Hehe, I wonder, do you consider me one as well. Maybe I'll ask you the next time you come down from watch to get a late night drink. I'd like to hear your answer._ He rose to his feet, quickly discarding his apron onto a chair and following after the swordsman. _And I should thank Robin-chwan, I'm sure she picked up on my strange behavior as well with how observant she is. Heck, she probably even knows what it's about, it wouldn't surprise me.,_ thought Sanji, smiling as he finished climbing out into the sunlight. His eyes shifted around the deck in search of the pastel green head and dark robe that signified his companion for the evening. He saw him near the mast, his arms wrapped tight around the historian as he tilted his head up to kiss her lips.

"Zoro-kun.", said Robin, giggling slightly at the young man's affection.

"What, you expected me to just leave?", he asked.

"Of course not."

"Hehe, thought so. I'll see you later then.", said the swordsman, pecking her lips once more before withdrawing.

"Yes, I'll see you when get back with Sanji.", she said, turning her azure eyes in the chef's direction as he took this as a cue to come closer now that the moment had passed.

"I can't believe that greedy witch is making me do this now.", huffed Zoro. "Oh well, let's get going, Love Cook, who knows how many of these place we have to stop at."

"Don't order me around, Moss Head. Besides, I'm the leader, you'll just wander around in circles.", said the cook as he followed the swordsman down the gangplank.

"Tch, I know where I'm going."

"You can't even tell me which way the ship is."

"I can tell you where my sword is gonna be if you keep running your mouth, Idiot Cook.?

"Bring it on, Cyclops."

"Swirly Perv."

"Muscle-head!", shouted Sanji getting in the man's face.

"Eyebrow!", yelled Zoro bowing up at the chef.

Robin smiled as the boys shouts faded as the distance between them increased, opening her book once again. _Fufufu, they would be so much happier if they would just tell each other what's on their minds. I suppose that's simply how they are though. I'll need to remind Zoro to spend time with poor Sanji sometimes, otherwise they both might exploded from build-up tension._

A/N: Little drabble that I came up with for my fellow Zorobin author and loyal reviewer, **Sketcher1994** , on her birthday. Hope you enjoyed it and are having an awesome birthday! :) This is the first time I've really written so much Zoro/Sanji friendship, but I know you like them so I gave it a go. :) Anyways, hope things have settled down and are going well for you. Also, can't wait for you to be back from hiatus.


End file.
